Primavera
__NOEDITSECTION__ P R I M A V E R A she / her • sand / mud • collector • straight character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking her, thank you .appearance. Primavera is an obvious hybrid. Her build is stocky and short, her limbs and snout rounded, yet slightly tapered. Her MudWing side softened her scales from sharp points, but the bulk is lessened by SandWing genes. Her scales are deep burnt sienna, dotted with light yellow diamond running down her sides. The light lemon shade matches her broad underbelly. Her wings transition into a purer brown shade, slightly lighter than her scales. The base of her horns is a similar color, shifting into the dark sandy hue of her sail. Primavera wears two simple accessories. She has a necklace of pearls, rare jewelry for where she lives. Each pearl fails to be perfectly circular, ranging from white to a dark purple shade. She also has a fresh flower tucked behind her ear, in a dark red shade. .personality. Primavera isn't what you consider introverted, just someone who doesn't tend to socialize with others. Perhaps that's why not many know much about her. Yet despite that, she has quite the personality. It's mostly that of welcoming nature, as though they were some nice houseguest. It's just, she loves looking at nature, mostly in that of the fall and spring. Whilst in the winter and summer, she stays inside, as though disappearing or snatched up by her own house. Nevertheless, she has a bit of wanderlust within herself, sometimes having urges to wander around the very outskirts of the village. That is, not going too far, not wanting lose her way. Curiosity isn't something new for her, it's what powers her minor wanderlust. With this curiosity, it additionally motivates herself to investigate shells and shiny stones on the beach. She isn't one to be easily pushed around, Primavera makes sure to take her time doing things. Whether this is considered lazy or not is up for debate. However, it doesn't seem much like that. She's simple-minded and in some cases a creature of habit. "There is no need to rush life." She says. .backstory. The mother and father only thought of their actions as minor. Done only out of the need to have a child, when they didn't get one over the years past. They became desperate then, they'd tried everything. Now it all came down to witchcraft, after those sad years of trying. The parents heard about it from a traveling merchant that stopped by during the full moon farmer's market. "A witch not very deep in the SkyWing's kingdom, where the woods grow too thick for anyone to enter, they say she makes dreams come true. The deepests of desires, rumor has it that all you have to do is walk halfway across a ghost bridge and ring a bell." * the intentions were supposed to be minor, primavera's parents simply wanted a child, but over the years, they never got one * they wanted one so badly, they made a deal with a skywing witch in order to get what they wanted, primavera, a child of their very own * but there was a price for this deal, if they were to have a second child, it would belong to her, the witch of the wildwoods * they agreed to this, not having much thought of getting a second child, they didn't really care at that point, they were just excited to get one * months afterward, still no child * they originally thought it didn't work, but next year, primavera came * parents were overjoyed that they finally got a child after all those years and that's pretty much how the hybrid dragonet became who she is now .relationships. for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Mother: 'Being family, Primavera has come to respect her mother and finds her additionally creative and fun to be around. Despite not taking up the same interest in knitting as her, the hybrid can't help but watch her at her work and on some occasions, gain woolen scarves into her possession. Her mother, no matter how positive the relation could possibly be, can still come off as strict and in some cases nosy. She loves her nevertheless, but believes she should work on that, to be less nosy about the work in which takes place in Primavera's life. Even then, they're still family and enjoys her supportive behavior and liking towards jewelry and various shiny objects much like herself. That seems to be something she sees in her SandWing mother, a reflection of herself. ''positive 'Father: '''text positive '''Name: '''text ''relation 'Name: '''text ''relation '''.trivia. * name means spring in spanish * will somewhat inspired off a few short daydreams I had once * also has minor inspiration off of trilogy called wildwood * text .gallery. primavera.png|infobox undertale and WOF thingy.png|pumpkin primavera.pixil Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Merchant)